


Turn Up The Heat

by BaileyBuniBundles



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers
Genre: M/M, hints at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve misses Tony when he is on a business meeting so he calls him. Things don't turn out well for Steve ,but great for Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Up The Heat

Tony sat down into the passenger seat of his jet, taking a drink from his whickey glass. He was about to turn on the flat screen when his phone buzzed in the pocket of his jacket.  
He pulled it out and grinned at the contact.  
  
"Yes Capcicle?"  
  
"Are you on your way home yet?" Steve asked with a hint of whining.  
  
"You know I won't be back till Thursday," Tony laughed at the thought of Steve sitting at home in STARK tower missing him.  
  
"Yeah I know.. but can you come back early?"  
  
"don't tell me you miss me and my dick," Tony said grinning.  
  
"N-No way, I just have no one to cuddle with...plus it's freezing here and i don't know to work the Thermostat."  
  
"Just ask JARVIS to do it,"  
  
"What if he...makes fun of me," Steve whispered into the phone, just incase JARVIS could hear him.  
  
"I'm sure he won't ,but just in case, go to our bedroom," Tony said as he turned the flat screen on, not really paying attention to what show was on.  
  
Steve did as he was told and walked into the bedroom Tony and him shared. He noticed a red,white,and blue striped box with matching bow sitting on the middle of the bed.  
  
"I had Pepper drop it off when you took your little nap on the couch,"   
  
Steve was puzzelled by the name on the top of the box 'Life's Pleasure'  
  
"It should help "Turn up the heat" while im not there to do it for you," Tony said grinning like the Cheshire Cat and the line went dead-  
  
Steve dropped the phone down onto the end of the bed and grabbed the big present.He quickly undid the bow , fulled by his curiosity, and tossed it aside.  
A deep blush quickly spread from its new place on Steve's cheeks to his whole body as he starred at the huge custom made vibrator laying in the box.  
  
                                       ---  
  
Pepper jumped at the sound of Steve's scream echoeing through STARK tower. She grabbed her blue Blackberry and texted Tony a simple  "He LOVES it"

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second part of this if enough people actually like it, but right now I'm going to act like its a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed and Kudos or Hit if you did it would help me alot. Love you all <3


End file.
